Episode V - The Republic Strikes Back
Promo Trailer 500px|Promo Trailer - Mandalorian Wars: Episode V Opening Crawl Chapter 1 - Arrival at Jaga's Cluster 1st Act - Into Dust 39-250 Partem de Nar Shaddaa, tomando a rota Sleheyron, de onde seguem para Klatooine, Sriluur e Boonta, deixando o Hutt Space. Continuam através de Belderone e Yablari, próximo a Ossus. Passam entre Vorzyd e Rhen Var, prosseguindo para Stenos e Elom. Saem repentinamente do hyperspace quando o computador detecta um gravity well no caminho. No meio do espaço, encontram outra nave da República, enviada para verificar estranhas leituras. As duas localizam e adentram uma Nebulae não identificada nos mapas. Após várias horas atravesando nuvens densas, se vêm novamente em espaço aberto. Avistam a Dungeon Ship que buscam, assim como as naves Mandalorians que tentam deter seu avanço... 2nd Act - Surrender Após derrotarem o primeiro grupo de starfighters, fogem da imensa frota, tentando ocultar-se na Nebulae. Apesar de seus esforços, vários starfighters entram na Nebulae, perseguindo-os. Alguns os encontram. Após uma quase fatal batalha espacial, tomam dois Mandalorian Starfighters e derrotam os demais. Antes que mais pilotos cheguem, se passam por Mandalorians, entregando os prisioneiros rendidos para a frota... 3rd Act - Prisoners As naves são capturdas pela Dungeon Ship. Os Mandalorians invadem as naves, rendendo os tripulantes. São levados para o hangar, onde Todesengel faz o possível para humilhar os jedi perante suas tropas antes de enviá-los para as celas. Os prisioneiros são escoltados e levados para diferentes elevadores no hangar... Aglargad, aparentemente inconscitente, é levado para um dos blocos de prisão carregado por Mandalorians, alguns deles seus aliados disfarçados. Na prisão, a visita inesperada de Commander Todesengel leva a medidas impensadas pelos Jedi, que revelam sua presença e atacam o Mandalorian, dando o máximo de si para tentar vencê-lo... Levando os Commanders para a cela preparada para Jedi, Todesengel encontra uma oportunidade de fugir, correndo dos infiltrados. Antes que possam descobrir da fuga do Mandalorian, os Commanders são atacados pelas tropas enviadas para abatê-los, sendo atrasados por elas. Quase perdendo a vida, Aglargad e Uriah vencem os doldados que são presos com eles na prisão, mas terminam a luta gravemente feridos e com sua identidade exposta. 4th Act - Rescuers Os prisioneiros juntam suas forças, alguns conseguindo escapar. Raf exercita suas habilidades acrobáticas. Kell utiliza seus recursos. Aglargad mostra sua capacidade de liderança, liberando prisioneiros da República e formando um pequeno grupo de resistência com Major Jesbar, Major Terban, Commander Jason e Senior Commander Barab! Com seu esforço e habilidade, Raf se liberta da prisão para sua mente e seu corpo. Com o lightsaber ele abre uma passagem para fora da cela, onde encontra Shantor enfrentando os guardas do bloco da prisão. Com a Força e os lightsabers, derrotam os guardas e libertam sete prisioneiros que se juntam a eles. O bloco prisional começa a ser tomado pelo gás tóxico. Os Jedi contam com a ajuda dos prisioneiros libertos para parar o gás e encontrar uma saída, indo para outra armadilha do inimigo... Na prisão, Aglargad e Kell lideram o pequeno grupo de priosioneiros contra os mandalorians. Após fugirem de outro bloco prisional, Shantor, Raf e sete oficiais da República são levados ao hangar, onde encontram um grande contingente de Mandalorians os esperando. Os Mandalorians são temporariamente intimidados, perdendo sua organização e dando a abertura aos fugitivos para se posicionarem. Vendo suas naves sendo lançadas ao espaço, Shantor se desloca entre os inimigos, embarcando na Lata Nova instantes entes dela ser lançada ao espaço. Acima, Aglargad é preso no elevador após aniquilar os guardas da prisão. Instantes depois, o Kaleesh vê à sua frente o comabte entre o grande contingente de Mandalorians e o pequeno grupo mal armado de fugitivos. Os Jedi se reencontram no hangar onde foram rendidos, enfrentando um grande contingente Mandalorian. Vendo que o intenso combate não terminaria rapidamente, a Lata Nova é trazida de volta ao hangar para resgatar os prisioneiros libertos. Aglargad usa das arms do Basilisk para ofuscar a visão e sensores dos Mandalorians, dando a ele e seus amigos outra chance de se infiltrar na tripulação... Mascarados pela Força, disfarçam-se de Mandalorians, misturando-se às tropas. Caminham pela nave como soldados, tentando descobrir mais sobre a situação atual... Chapter 2 - Traveling Jaga's Cluster 1st Act - Aboard the Dungeon Ship 39-255 Após quase cinco dias misturados à tripulação da Dungeon Ship, dois agentes da República reúnem-se para trocar informações que coletaram neste tempo. Depois de chegarem a algumas conclusões, seguem para o refeitório para averiguar algumas tópicos com um membro da tripulação. A busca parece ser interrompida quando a nave entra em alerta... Commander Aglargad une-se a Astebas e Kell Tarras e os três acompanham os soldados pela nave em alerta. Após grande parte da tripulação ser transferida para uma Kandosii, seguem para o centro de comando, onde tomam a sala de comunicações e preparam-se para invadir a bridge da Dungeon Ship.... Com muito esforço, derrotam o comando da nave Mandalorian, tomando sua bridge. A vitória dura porém poucos instantes, até verem a frota Mandalorian atirando contra a nave tomada! Os mísseis avançam contra a Dungeon Ship! Seguindo a nave, Raaf intervém, resgatando os companheiros. A Dungeon Ship é destruída pela frota Mandalorian, que continua seu curso após lançar Basilisk Droids para investigar a região. A Lata Nova é perseguida e atacada pelos Basilisk Droids, sofrendo muitos danos até consegur livrar-se dos agressores. 2nd Act - Mandalorian Space Vagam por algum tempo pelo espaço Mandalorian, recompondo-se dos últimos eventos e aguardando a frota inimiga afastar-se. Logo direcionam a nave na mesma trajetória da frota Mandalorian, seguindo-a. Durante a longa viagem, têm tempo para verificar os dados obtidos da Dungeon Ship e trocar informações aprendidas nos últimos dias. Após quase 19 horas de viagem, detectam uma frota da República que enfrenta outra frota Mandalorian na zona de transição da mist que cerca o cluster. Passam pela zona de combate enfrentando pouca resistência e indo à flagship da frota da República. 3rd Act - New Orders São recebidos na flagship da República. Admiral Tirf Nost encontra-os em uma conferência, informando-os do assaulto da República ao cluster e cobrando relatórios da missão. Dentre as missões críticas, decidem por buscar pelos prisioneiros trazidos ao cluster pelos Mandalorians, partindo após reabasteceram com suprimentos e armamentos. Chapter 3 - Rescue 1st Act - Looking for Survivors 39 - 256 Deixam a frota da República, seguindo em direção a Jaga. Páram na região onde a Mandalorian Dungeon Ship fora destruída, avistando alguns objetos no espaço. Vão ao auxílio de alguns dos prisioneiros ejetados da Dungeon Ship momentos antes de sua destruição. Trabalhando juntos e atentos ao seu redor, Raaf e Astebas recuperam três tanques contendo os prisioneiros dos Mandalorians. Os Jedi resgatados são então levados à medbay da Lata Nova, onde recebem tratamento imediato. A um deles, porém, parece já ser tarde demais... 2nd Act - Turbulence Seguindo alguns objetos que caíram no planeta próximo, adentram sua atmosfera. Após várias mudanças de curso, descem pelo olho do furacão presente na área onde caíram os objetos procurados, mergulhando para a superfície do planeta. Impulsionados ainda mais pelos ventos descendentes, não conseguem parar a Lata Nova a tempo, mergulhando no oceano após manobras arriscadas que salvam a integridade da nave. Após defenderem-se da fauna local, retornam à superfície do oceano em tormenta... 3rd Act - Daring Rescue Seguindo a Força, vão atrás dos prisioneiros que caíram no planeta. Enquanto Raaf, Aglargad e Astebas buscam um tanque na superfície do mar agitado, Shantor e Uriah nadam para as profundezas oceânicas em busca do segundo sobrevivente da destruição da Dungeon Ship. Mergulhando no oceano, os dois Jedi são atacados por um Firaxan Shark, mas conseguem domar a criatura para que leve-os à fossa oceânica onde sentem a presença do sobrevivente. No fundo do oceano, deparam-se com o terrível Sando Aqua Monster que devorara o prisioneiro procurado. Os demais vão ao auxílio dos dois Jedi, investindo seus recursos para enfrentar a criatura e vencendo-a com o auxílio da Força. Após o resgate do prisioneiro devorado, General Zak Galen, deixam o oceano... 4th Act - Flying Away Após saírem do oceano, seguem pela atmosfera. Enfrentam alguns problemas técnicos, mas conseguem deixar o planeta hostil. Na órbita avistam uma Shaaldar-type Troopship vasculhando a região. Tentam evadir a nave Mandalorian, mas acabam tendo a Lata Nova dasabilitada... Avistam outro tanque com um prisioneiro! Enquanto Astebas fica consertando a nave com os droids, Aglargad, Uriah e Raaf vão ao resgate de Dun Lurauthar. Os Jedi vencem o grupo de Mandalorians enviado para recuperar o tanque, libertando Lurauthar. Assim que a nave volta a funcionar, avistam um segundo e maior grupo de Mandalorians deixando a nave inimiga... Os Jedi resgatam Dun Lurauthar, correndo para a nave após plantar uma grande quaantidade de explosivos na Shaadlar-Type Troopship. A Lata Nova afasta-se desesperadamente da nave explodindo. Para fugirem da detonação dos reatores da nave Mandalorian, sobrescrevem os sistemas de segurança e lançam-se às cegas no hyperspace... Chapter 4 - The Battle for Jaga's Cluster 1st Act - Lost in Space 39 - 256 O hyperdrive os tira do hyperspace. Encontram-se em um campo de asteróides, sem qualquer sistema operacional. Conseguem reativar a nave, apenas para ver-se sob ataque de um squad de Basilisk droids. A Lata Nova vence os Basilisks, continuando sua viagem pelo campo de asteróides... 2nd Act - Unknown Station Navegam pelo campo de asteróides, deixando-o após algumas horas. Após realizarem reparos mínimos à Lata Nova, continuam em busca de um lugar seguro, encontrando uma estação mandalorian. Atacam a estação, iniciando uma invasão... Tomam a estação dos poucos Mandalorians que a guardam. Descobrem ser uma estação de estoque de suprimentos, localizada ainda em Jaga's Cluster. Tomada a estação, entram em contato com os Mandalorians, solicitando o envio de técnicos à estação para reparos... 39 - 257 Preparam uma emboscada para a nave Mandalorian enviada, aniquilando um platoon e rendendo alguns técnicos! Interrogam os técnicos, aprendendo sobre o sistema de coordenadas Mandalorian e finalmente conseguindo localizar-se em Jaga's Cluster... Deixam a estação, explodindo-a ao partir. Decidem ir em direção a Sargon buscar a frota da República. 3rd Act - Jaga's Cluster Encontram os restos de uma batalha recente entre Mandalorians e a República. Enquanto exploram a região, um grupo de Exogorths percebe sua presença, indo atrás da presa! Após fugirem das criaturas, retomam sua viagem ao sistema Sargon, deparando-se com um grande combate espacial ao chegarem ao sistema... 4thc Act - Space Battle 39 - 258 Entram no extenso combate com a frota Mandalorian! A República tem vantagem numérica e tática, mas os Mandalorians lutam bravamente. Restam poucas naves na órbita do planeta quando os Jedi invadem as Kyramud-type Batleships que a República enfrenta. Nas naves dos Mandalorians, algumas presenças conhecidas... República e Mandalorians enfrentam-se no espaço! Em pouco tempo a vantagem da República é equilibrada pela estratégia Mandalorian. Na tentativa de salvar sua frota, os Jedi Commanders dividem-se, abordando as naves inimigas e indo em busca dos comandantes da frota Mandalorian, Cassus Fett e Todesengel... Shantor invade a bridge de uma Kyramud para resgatar Raaf, derrotado em uma intensa luta contra Cassus Fett. Aglargad e Lurauthar avançam por outra Kyramud invadida, encontrando forte resistência. Uriah e Astebas permanecem na Inexpugnable, acompanhando os soldados que tentam defendê-la das tropas invasoras. A batalha continua tensa até que outra capital ship Mandalorian é destruída... Os Jedi Commanders avançam pela Kyramud. Mais emissários da República vão para a Capital Ship Mandalorian tentar tomá-la dos inimigos e salvar a Inexpugnable e seus tripulantes... Enquanto Uriah e Aglargad avançam pela Kyramud, Raaf e Shantor retonam à Inexpugnable. Após derrubarem a maior parte das pontes estendidas entre as duas naves, Raaf e Shantor seguem para a bridge da Inexpugnable. Na bridge, um grande número de Mandalorians ataca os oficiais da República! Cassus Fett lidera os Mandalorians. Em um movimento brutal, Fett lança-se contra Tirf Nost para aniquilar o admiral... Raaf luta bravamente contra os Mandalorians para auxiliar as reduzidas tropas da República. Na Kyramud, Aglargad e Astebas trabalham juntos para perseguir Commander Todesengel... República e Mandalorians lutam intensamente! Na bridge da Inexpugnable, a principal luta da batalha de Jaga's Cluster é travada. O combate segue intenso, e logo outro líder da República enfrenta Cassus Fett. Fett avança contra General Zakk Galen, despencando com o Jedi para o nível inferior da bridge. Em movimentos surpreendentes do Mandalorian, Galen é rapidamente eliminando, deixando um distúrbio na Força sentido por todos ao redor... Com a morte de Zakk Galen, Cassus Fett consegue fugir da bridge da Inexpugnable. Todesengel é deixado para trás, escolhendo lutar sem a ajuda de seus subordinados. A escolha de Todesengel é fatídica. Já exaurido pelo intenso combate com Commander Aglargad, Todesengel perece para a República. Na última nave da frota Mandalorian, Cassus Fett ordena fogo total contra a Inexpugnable enquanto se afasta. Enquanto os soldados da República urgem por suas vidas, Cassus Fett e os últimos Mandalorians foge para o hyperspace... 5th Act - Assault to Jaga 39 - 258 A frota da República vence o confronto! A Inexpugnable e a Hammerhead que resistiram ao combate vagam no meio dos destroços. Os soldados se reorganizam e preparam-se para uma nova investida... Uriah Zekk tenta assumir o comando da frota, tendo sua autoridade questionada. Após uma extensa conversa, a frota divide-se em duas, seguindo uma nave em direção a Jaga e a outra saindo do cluster. Em pouco tempo a Inexpugnable muda seu curso, indo atrás da Hammerhead, que seguira para Jaga. A viagem dura várias horas até finalmente chegarem a Jaga, o centro de Jaga's Cluster! Na órbita do planeta, uma frota é avistada... O fleet group se reúne em Jaga, enfrando as últimas naves Mandalorians. O confronto é breve e os Mandalorians são exterminados, porém conseguem outra vez quase aniquilar as forças da República. Após a campanha, restam no fleetgroup uma inexpugnable, cinco hammerheads, três frigates e algumas naves menores... 6th Act - Aftermatch 39 - 259 Uma Hammerhead é enviada para fora do Cluster para notificar a República da vitória enquanto as demais naves ficam para regatar os prisioneiros de Jaga. Ao descer ao planeta, encontram apenas corpos, tendo todos os prisioneiros sido executados pelos Mandalorians! Enquanto buscam por sobreviventes, os Mandalorians restantes fogem do planeta, evadindo as naves da República e sumindo na imensidão do cluster. Entre os corpos de uma prisão, apenas um sobreivente. Fogem da superfície quando as prisões começam a ser detonadas, exterminando qualque possível sobrevivente. Apesar da fuga do pequeno grupo de Mandalorians e das inúmeras perdas, a Repúbica venca a batalha de Jaga´s Cluster! Do comando, novas ordens são enviadas para os heróis da República... Message from General Alek Squinquargesimus A imagem de General Alek Squinquargesimus aparece nos monitores e a reprodução da mensagem é iniciada. - Saudações Commanders e Operative Nervas. - Recebemos notícias de sua vitória em Jaga´s Cluster, uma grande onquista para a República. O General prossegue, falando suave e calmamente. - Os reports confirmam as informações da inteligência. - Os principais shipyards dos mandalorians estavam neste cluster oculto. - Este foi um grande erro dos Mandalorians e uma grande vitória da República. - Com os shipyards perdidos, o inimigo terá uma grande perda em seu suprimento de naves. - Esta foi sem dúvida uma virada na situação da guerra. - Diversas frotas estão sendo enviadas a Jaga´s Cluster para eliminar as últimas posições dos Mandalorians e garantir que não retomem o cluster. - Os Mandalorians restantes serão eliminados. - As instalações serão tomadas e estudaremos a tecnologia inimiga, destruindo-as no processo. - Sua missão em Jaga´s Cluster está cumprida, a República agradece sua dediação e parabeniza sua eficiência. - As primeiras frotas chegarão ao cluster nas próximas horas. - Os prisioneiros libertados que recuperaram serão transferidos a outras naves e enviados à República para atendimento. - Quando receber esta mensagem, preparem o fleetgroup para deixar o sistema. - General Revan enviará novas ordens. - Bom trabalho, Commanders. - Malak out. A transmissão é encerrada. Message from High General Revan A imagem do líder das forças da República aparece nos monitores e a reprodução da mensagem é iniciada. - A República acaba de ter uma grande vitória em Jaga´s Cluster. - Chegou a hora de um novo movimento, uma nova campanha contra os Mandalorians. - Foram enviadas coordenadas a todas as frotas, devem seguir às posições estipuladas o mais breve possível e aguardar novas informações. A imagem desaparece dos monitores, logo retornando na terceira mensagem. - Commanders, a perda de Tirf Nost e de Zakk Galen é uma grande perda para a República. - Perdemos dois grandes líderes, venceremos a guerra. - Honrem seu sacrifício e sigam levando a República à vitória! - Devem imediatamente seguir para Corellia e aguardar instruções. - Em breve iniciaremos a campaha final contra os Mandalorionas. - A Galáxia será nossa! End Credits Log Log completo da campanha. Category:Campaigns Category:Mandalorian Wars Category:Resumos